Purpose
by Rebornchance
Summary: What got me here in this distorted place..and why? (Sondash)
1. Starting out

**Okay now this is weird...this is my second fanfic and it's a cross-over AGAIN! Maybe my screen name should be "Cross-over fangirl" instead, I mean it's true! I seem more interested in cross-overs between specific shows than regular fanfiction, oh well!**

**umm..Anyway There are some things you need to know before reading this fanfic thing.**

**1. MOST IMPORTANT THING: this this is based just little on Sonic SATAM you now where Eggman/Dr. Robotnik invaded and conquered Mobotropolis, the capital city of Mobius. But only as the story's set-up / premise (no Sally sorry)**

**2. Slight change in characters from the Sonic universe, But it's not what you think they'll still be in character.**  
><strong>BUT because their in a different universe they'll act slightly different.<strong>

**3. There will be characters like Shadow,Rouge,Silver, Blaze, and Scourge YAY!**

**4. Now you're "why Scourge and not Sally?!":Cause considering how Scourge is and his past I am putting him in. But how he comes up is different, Of course I'm not spoiling that...**

**5. I'm still a beginner so yeah...**

**6. Pairings and stuff. TRANSLATION: If you don't like cross-over Romance I highly don't recemmend you DON'T read this**

**7. rated T just in-case.**

**8. Pre-Twilght's kingdom but some elements of the show, (especially the important ones) Will be there.**

**[YOU'VE BEEN WARNED AND INFORMED]**

* * *

><p>Chapter: 0 (Starting out) Short RD POV<p>

_I was falling, to my death I was thinking: "was this the end?" No movement...I was so high in the sky, Low enough not to com-bust but high enough to be killed. My precious wings couldn't move either, one twitch and it caused serious immediate pain. The storm raged on, it was so frosty cold that only the thickest of fur could keep you warm._

_Felt so scared but at the same time I felt nothing. How come?_

* * *

><p>"She twitching her eyes! That's a sign right?" One medium pitched male voice said with somewhat of impatience.<br>"Shush not so close! You could harm her, she's in a fragile state." A high pitch voice said, but still can be distinguished as male.

"The question would be IF she's of any use i'm tired of finding weaklings" A deeper male voice says not sounding truly interested. "SHUT-UP KNUCKLES"  
>*BOINK* An unpleasant sound ringed through out everyone's ear's."We're supposed to help people NOT DUMP THEM!" Finally a female voice, but boy she sounded angry! The cyan pony winced the at the sound of the two voices putting up quite a quarrel.<p>

"S-Stop the noise" The vivid winged creature spoke, making everybody stop talking. The mare which seems foreign to the others attempted to open her eyes. "Sweet Celestia IT HURTS!" it make her had a headache, causing her to roll around in in pain. "Oh sorry sweetie" The female voice said as the pony open her eyes, "Knuckles was being a jerk...".  
>"Well...This is a suprise" the Pegasus expected other ponies but instead, two hedgehogs one blue he had a scarf that covered his mouth with bandages that covered his legs and hands with a brown cape.<p>

the pink she wears a long sea-green one piece and a purple belt over top. Underneath she has a pastel blue and white striped shirt with pink trim. Her boots are blue with pink socks underneath. She has a purple and blue striped visor ,a yellow fox with two tails who just had googles and a brown cape. Then there was a red echidna who only had a cape.

It's rare to see species outside of the equidae family, So this is a big surprise.  
>" Did I hit my head THAT hard?!" She got up quickly : the pain held her back just a little but it was much more durable falling in that storm it wash hell...<p>

"We'd thought you would die but...you're so special! I'm intrigued!" the two-tailed fox addressed.

"Spe-cial?" "Yep! at first you come down crashing like me meteorite, we that you were going to combust. However somehow a raindow wrapped around you. It turned into some bubble with vivid colors. Once you started to land safely down the bubble disappeared, you're eyes started to glow and you had when unconsious."

"Um...that couldn't be possible i'm not the magical type" The girl seemed to be confused.

"Have you lost you're memory or anything? That was a pretty hard fall " The young fox said.

"Oh no,I have perfect memory of myself! Thank goodness...OH OH YEAH, the names' rainbowdash"

the fox smiled with excitement "YAY I can experime- I mean learn more about you...OH my names Tails by the way"

"My name's Sonic nice to meet you skittles!" the blue hedgehog chimed in with out warning he was to silent.  
>"S-skittles? you just hear my name?" Rainbow dash blinked as the hedgehog giggled. "I know you just remind me of skittles..."<p>

"what are those?"

"You don't what skittles are?!"

"Um...no..."

"You really are special, you must of came from a different universe. Who does know about skittles? Next to chilli dogs of course!"

" Well no ones a pig like you..." The red enchidna interjected

"hey! You see this bod, I'm in shape buddy!"

"uh...right" the masculine creature looked at Raindow dash and walked away. "Hey don't you want to tell her you're name?"  
>Sonic shouted as he walked away. "You do it..." slowly but surely he faded into the forest. At that time Raindow dash looked around at her surroundings. She was in a green,big,and wild forest. "Sorry, about knukcles he's kinda...anti social with people.." Sonic smiled sheepishly. Rainbow dash attempted to stand, she wobbed on her legs. "I-I think I got it" that saying was all in vain as she started to fall instantly, Sonic caught her with no effort.<p>

"Thanks" blushed with embarrassment

"No prob! But you should be careful I mean you where sleeping for 2 weeks"

"2 WEEKS!?"

"yep.."

Raindow dash was flabbergasted, why where these things happening so quickly? she thought. " So...where...am...I?"  
>"Well you're in-"<br>"NO WAIT"

Sonic raised his brow, " I thought you wanted me to tell you were you are?" Rainbow dash sighed then looked at here equally blue friend. "I but... I don't want to pass out from sheer shock..." Sonic nodded his head "yeah that's reasonable." raindow dash took a deep,deep,deep breath "Sonic were am I?"

"Rainbow dash welcome to Mobius."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Um...thanks for watching! Please review and critique.<strong>

**Feel free to ask questions.**


	2. Crazyness

Um yeah that last chapter was short!  
>I'm gonna change that but that means waiting longer, but chapters with more content should be worth the wait right?<p>

Also I'll try to make sure sonic and rainbow dash's relationship is realistic.  
>So that means slow paced romance! Once they realise their feelings, they can't just get together!<br>That means obsticals!

I know you see Shadow X Luna up there, it will all be in due time (when Shadow makes his debut in the fanfiction) Question what paring name should be for the couple? Shaduna?

* * *

><p>+WARNING: cross-over paringsromance and OC's (They are minor though and won't be paired up with anybody but themselves)+

"Mobius, what's that"? Raindowdash had not heard a name like that before. "Guys..." Knuckles came back after a short while. "Those robots are coming you know, the ones that can get us in serious danger." Raindow dash was already so confused, and their in danger now!? and why is Knuckels so calm about being in danger ["That is never good! and what robots? Why are they so dangerous? WHY AM I HERE!?"] Raindow dash thought while having a frantic expression on her face. Ranidow calmed her self...again, "Um...before we leave what's mobius?".

Sonic nodded his head with a slight frown on his face. "Mobius is a planet and one of the most peaceful places you'll ever see, I mean it used to be...". The blue hedgehog expression matched his color, feeling down-er than ever. It made rainbow dash fell bad for him,  
>"What do you mean? What happened?". Sonic lifted his head up "well I'll tell you, but we have to get moving, It starts like this"<p>

It took about 2 hours and some repeating but things got thought.

"What!? So... you... mean...this...place...is-"

" I hate to say it but it's now...distorted it's all because of that fat tub of lard: Eggman"

"you'll find out who that is the day to go on an important mission"

"You'd...let...me go on those?"

"Of course you with that braclet thing rocks!"

"Braclet thing?" Rainbow looked down at her chest so see what he was talking about.

"Oh well this is the one of the elements of harmony!" Raindowdash was now suddenly was know walking proud. She atleast knew she was a hero in her universe! But quickly thinking about home switched her mood. Sonic was to busy walking forward to notice, he infact forward ignoring the cyan pony's signs but Amy did. The pink hedgehog had placed a small glare at her team leader; " Sonic,You Jerk!" Amy cried.

" I can't believe you leaving a poor girl like this!" Sonic walked a bit slower hearing this. "If you weren't my future husband I'd clobber you!" Sonic didn't bother to turn his head, not with his paled expression caused by a certain pink teammate

"No...it's okay Amy The mission is more important mow..." Raindowdash lifted her head "I'll just have to find out how to get back to my universe alone"

"But-"

" hold on a minute Skittles, we'll help you home." the voice came from Sonic everyone gasped but Knuckles how ever glared.  
>"What the hell? What point of IMPORTANT MISSION do not understand?!" The red echidna violently grasped his teammate pure anger flowed in his eyes. " I am not givin' this up just cause you like to Flirt like a playboy"<p>

"Chill Knux! It's hard for all of us,me doing a favor won't be so hard as long as she help us. Skittles will be a great help!"

"how do you know that huh blue boy she just met us how do you know she's not from...The shade? Infact I should of guessed that earlier..." Knuckles has a threatening stare directed at the poor little pony.

"Knux stop! you're going to regret this"

The masculine teammate turned and glared at Sonic " It's time to stop regretting and man-up!"

"You're being to so-!"

Knuckles was silenced by a white skinny figure: It was no other none than one of Eggman's robots!

the egg-bot smacked Kunckles into a tree causing an impact on the tree

The robot turned swiftly to Raindash it craked it's robotic knuckles and fingers.

" IDENTIFIED AS : INTERESTING SUBJECT , MUST TAKE."

Amy growled " Don't touch her you bucket of bolts!" Amy popped out her hammer lauching herself toward the robot "BAM!" She successfully made a deep dent.

"HA! That's what you get-" Amy was cut off as the robot puched her sending her back 5-inches "LISTEN I WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOUR LOCATION A LONG TIME AGO AND ARRESTED YOU FOR MASTER BUT.."

Robot turned it's head to rainbow dash " I AM PICKING UP INTERESTING DATA AND POWERFUL ENERGY LEVELS I COULD RECONSIDER..."

Rainbowdash gasped the shock was to much, why does this...thing want to take her?

["this is a dream...right?"] Raindowdash said as she was shaken by the sight.

"what are my friends doing? Are they even worried about me?" Raindowdash murmured to herself

* * *

><p>-MLP:FIM universe : Twilight's house<p>

*Chirp chirp* the birds were calmly singing a tone while flying all over the peacefully world of Equestria.

In side The newly crown princess slowly cracked her eyes, getting real slowly battling herself on if she should go back to sleep.  
>*KNOCK* *KNOCK* too late someone was answering the door and a princess never treats her subjects disrespectfully. That was in the book right she read it till 2:00 pm she had to learn something! Despite being unbelievably tired she walked at her normal pace and opened the door. "HIYA TWI!" guess who? It was no other than your's truly, stripped in instruments making an unpleasant noise.<p>

"Oh hello Pinkie pie why are you he-"

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY MEETING THE OTHER TOLD ME TO WAKE YOU UP!"

" What an energenc-"

"DASHIE HAS DISSAPEARED"

"SAY WHAT!? She's gone? How do you kno-"

"WE LOOKED ALL MORNING SHE'S GONE"

"Pinkie"

"GONE"

"uh Pinkie"

" What could of been of her? Starving ? Kidnapped? Lost? Strainded on an island, *gasp* MAYBE EVEN KILLED!?"  
>"PINKIE HELLO?!"<p>

Twight sparkle sighed the thing with friends is to learn to deal with there flaws. " Are you sure Raindowdash is gone? I mean she practices the sonic rainboom all the time, I mean she goes all the way to the woods to improve it cause it's dangerous!". It's hard for the lavender coated princess to believe that one of her friends are missing. One such short notice too!

" Well of course we know that! YOU know that silly"

"Maybe she had some where important to be,Family emergency? Won a contest? Wonderbolts?"

"Don'tcha think she would have told us?"

"Ya but..."

"Let's talk to the others, it's better getting clues with 6 than one"

* * *

><p>SEVERAL MINUTES LATER<p>

"Let's hope we find her, I am planning a raindow based collection and I want Rainbowdash to be the model!"

"I hope she ain't doin' anything stupid" Applejack nodded her head "she promised me to help with the apple skin..."

"Umm... apple skin...why?" Rarity said recoiling in disgust, just a little bit"

" Experimentin' of course! Apple themed decorations with real apple! Isn't it cool?"

"...I-it's interesting alright ["Pure garbage''] "

" Hey! better yer thinkin' it's TRASH"

" hey can you blame me? Uck! Think about the smell! The rotting!"

" Heh more better that that fru-fruey crap..."

"WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY?!"

" I said fru-fruey crap! Prissy hooves!"

"why you-"

"Hey guy stop p-please?" When Pinkie pie was almost finished leading her to the crew, she saw something unpleasant: Arguing! the girls where arguing! She used to then fighting but not in a situtation like this...

Applejack and Rarity turned to the slightly frantic Fluttershy

"Please stop fighting it's not goning to make Rainbowdash come back..."

The two mares sighed " you're right Fluttershy we'll take this more seriously."

"G-Good!"

The three tured to see their recently crowned friend.

"howdy Twi "

" good morning Princess"

"HI Twilight"

"HET TWI you forgot me!" Before Twilight could say anything her sidekick Spike was here, panting catching a breath.

"Okay guys now that 'all' the gang's here let's talk to princess Celestia, she'll know what to do!"

* * *

><p>SONIC UNIVERSE<p>

"Take..her...what will it matter anyway?" Knuckles emerged frome the tree impact.

Rainbowdash gasped ["He'd let me be taken away by this robot to meet some CREEP with a FUNNY NAME?!]

Sonic growled at his so called fellow comrade " Don't listen to him you dirty rust machine! She gonna be mine...not in the hands of some dirty old man" Sonic used his homing attack to smash the robots chest.

Raindowdash eyes widened her face was flushed from embarrasment [How come he acts like he knows me for years?]

The robot glared "I WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE SURRENDER THE GIRL OR YOU'RE SECRET IS OUT"

*RUSTLE* *RUSTLE*

The other eggbots appeared, they where here the whole time!

"THIS IS JUST SERVING AS A REMINDER"

Tails stepped-up "Enough! Let's do this " The genius threw something up in the air smoke was everywhere.  
>The robots could not identify what was coming to them so the team clearly took advantage of it.<p>

*BAM*

*CLAP*

*BOOM*

*POW*

The smoke cleared it was unfortunate Knuckles was gone, three of the five remaining robots where gone, and one of them took poor, wounded Raindowdash.

Sonic eyes widened in anger "shit...RAINBOWDASH!"

The young mare was so frightened she might pass out again...

but then she heard a certain Blue hedehog call her name ["heh that the first time he called my name"] she had a weak smirk on her face.

"I not gonna sit her acting like a stupid princess" The colorful squirmed out of the robots claws, luckly she got out of his grasp before he was going to tighten his claws. "Leave me alone you werido's!" suddenly her element started glowing brightly salmon colored lights came the jewel. the glared that it stinged Raindowdash's eyes causing her to close her eyes. It took a while for the minor pain to stop but,when she opened her eyes the robots were demolished! ["I-I did that?! Hmmm well it should be much of a surprise to me the elements of harmony DO have alot secret and mystery's"}

"Did you do this?"

The winged creature turned to see Sonic with the others running behind without Knuckles in sight "Um yeah it's hard to believe..."

["Even though I am like totally awesome"]

" Well I have yet to know about you skittles"

["wow he's calling me by that name again..but why should I care"] Raindowdash mentally sighed

"umm... I have to questions."

"yeah?"

"where's Knuckles and what's 'the shade' he was going on about?"

" oh that well we might not see Knuckles around for awhile he's so difficult but, please understand he's had it rough since eggmans reign."

"okay what about this shade? He made it sound so threatening..."

"Well the shade is a team of Eggman's favorite 4 henchmen Rouge,E-123 Omega,Mary, and their leader Shadow the hedgehog..."

* * *

><p>THE END (pretty sure you saw that comin' though)<p>

Extra information crap: Sonic and co. try to avoid the robots because them and give away where their hiding(If they are destroyed in the progress data will come to the head-quarters) And are already wanted for being freedom fighters so yeah...


End file.
